User talk:Pallas-athene
Sidebar Sry for not using the direct upload image, will do from now on :) I don't know if you have seen what i posted on wakfu forums, but could you add the side menu that looks a bit more like dofus one? So everything is organised and nice looking :) Cool, you don't mind if i mess around with it a bit? :D In a good way, that is, heeh Ow, that's just too much for me since this is my 2nd day editing wiki heh. Will stick to wakfu stuff not templating and sidebars. Thanks! :D ola Templates Hey, me again, i was wondering if you could add a Template:Infobox Equipment, like the one on dofus wikia? Thanks :) :yikes. that's a complex template. i'm not sure i have enough time to finish it off today, but i'll take a stab at it. --Pallas-athene 09:35, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::best i can do for now is just dump the template from dofus in place and come back to the rest later. there are lots of differences related to equipment that have to be changed in the template like Episode, Id, NPC Sale prices.. it's all different. --Pallas-athene 09:45, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Again meh :D Was wondering when will you have time to make something like this ( ) (taken from dofus wiki) and when will you update that main side template :) Hey, about this Resourcebox template. It stretches all the way to the right end of the screen. Is there a way to fit-to-size it? :D :i'll work on it some more later this week. i've only tested it with firefox so i don't know how it looks in other browsers yet. there's still a bit of work left to do on it, but it's mostly ready. should be okay to start creating entries like Nettelia. --Pallas-athene 11:53, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Howdy, another idea from me :D Well, since support spells don't have critical hits, how about making an another prettytable like the ordinary spell one, but without the crit column :) Since it's kinda stupid to copy paste the effect to crit, since there is no crit and it's wrong to put '-' into crit because that would mean that the crit (existing) would not give any effects :) :i'm really keen on doing conditional displays. for example, the [[Template:Resourcebox]] template will only display ingredients if they are specified. i haven't had a look at any of the spell templates in great detail. if you want to look at how i did Resourcebox and make your own test spell template using this idea in your own sandbox it'd save me some work :) --Pallas-athene 22:20, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Alrighty, thanks mate :)) :Since this is about templates i guess i will answer here. :#about the replace question, at the dofus there are simply to many characteristic icons thats why replace is rather complex if wakfu sticks to only 5 icons it will be more simple than the dofus wiki where i was force to create a series of extra replaces to reduce code even more since replace has a default limit here is the MediaWiki page. :Template:Infobox Equipment.Table its more like a repository template designed for DPL to easier handling of the format and its to be use on the main items category names like hat, ring, boots, etc. :As a personal recommendation if you include every detail of an item/spell/quest in to a single template thiw will enable for future automations of data and i mean at many levels, or you can continue normal and if you want in the future to automatize it will just need to manually change all the previous pages so i recommend start from now and have all the page in a template :Anything thing contact me at my talk page at the wakfu wiki --Cizagna (Talk) 07:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Problem Reports Hi there, did you have an open problem report? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins on a wiki, like you!. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 20:13, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :thanks for the info about the problemreports. i'll try to work that into the wiki over the next little while as i figure out how it works and stuff. --Pallas-athene 23:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Talk Archive User talk:Pallas-athene/Archive Adminstrators Hi Pallas-athene, I saw the note you left for User:Defunc7 -- if you would like to pass on admin rights to other users, as a bureaucrat you can use the page. Choose wisely, and I hope to see this great-looking wiki continue to grow and thrive! — Catherine (talk) 19:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) English Design transfer Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but I recently asked about the design on one discussion page. Doesn't matter if you didn't, but I'll just ask you directly to speed this up. I'm the admin from the german wiki (not the founder, but that one 'retired'), and I just decided to clean things up a bit. The design was taken from the german dofus wiki, and just directly transferred to Wakfu, so it's a bit outdated. I don't really have much time on my hand, since I have 2 other big projects going (which are not Wakfu related), and thus I don't have the time for an original Wiki design. TL; DL: Do I get your approval of transferring the theme/design from this wiki to the german one, with a few adjustments (color wise and similar, only to differentiate it from this one)? I don't think it would matter all that much, since we are the same wiki basically anyway, but I didn't want to be a douche and so I decided I'd ask first ;) - Ivor 19:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't be a problem, though I'm not the one who's done the heavy lifting with the new dark theme of the wiki. Pallas-athene 00:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC)